Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a method for controlling the image forming apparatus, and a non-transitory recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
In an image forming apparatus employing a transfer roller system, the back of a recording medium, typically, transfer paper, is easily soiled with toner attached to the transfer roller. In an attempt to prevent this soiling, a bias reverse to a transfer bias is applied to a transfer roller during non-transferring to remove toner from the transfer roller to an image bearer.